


Unlocked

by Giglet



Category: The Sting (1973)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has beautiful hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlocked

Johnny gets hard sometimes just from watching Henry's hands. They're deft, and sure, and subtle and oh, so very clever. Johnny doesn't need them to be on _him_ (although he wishes they were), and Henry's gaze is almost always elsewhere (although Johnny wishes that gaze were on him as well). Sometimes Henry's hands move on the cards that he loves so well. Other times Henry distracts the mark with a flashy ring glinting on one hand while the other slips into the mark's pocket.

Johnny did his best to play it cool and he thought he hadn't given himself away. Shows what he knew.

Johnny wasn't prepared for what those hands could make him feel, the first time he watched Henry pick a lock. It was a tricky one by a good manufacturer, and Henry approached it with respect and a little box of carefully-stored spring-steel tools that Johnny had never seen before. Then Henry picked up the flat tensioner in one hand, and the thin bumped rake in the other, and focused all his attention on the little metal cylinder with the even smaller keyhole in its center.

Johnny stiffened as the tensioner went in, and felt his pulse speed. He felt a chill down his back as Henry raked the pins. Johnny concentrated on breathing quietly, trying not to distract Henry, but oh, watching him concentrate, watching those hands move tiny fractions of an inch, so steady...

After two more strokes with the rake, Henry looked him straight in the eye, smiling with the thrill of the job and maybe something more. He held Johnny's gaze as he stroked the pins one last time, moving by feel.

The pins lined up, Henry turned the cylinder, and the lock popped open just as Johnny's knees gave way.


End file.
